


Language Barrier

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, Jembax Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Original Mythology, Somnophilia, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Gabriel and Dr. Castiel, brothers and scientists, are on yet another exploration through untapped wilderness!  Their research brings them to a jungle island, and as they wisely avoid the private property of a local crazy billionaire (he wasn’t quite rich enough to buy the entire island), they run across something they didn’t expect: a man covered in jewels.  … Covered in jewels and nothing else.</p><p>Big-Ass Disclaimer: In most of my work, I try to accurately portray the difference between a healthy and unhealthy relationship.  This story is going to be an exception.  The sexual relationships in this story do not begin on a healthy foundation, but they magically make it to a healthy place in a way that probably wouldn’t happen in real life.  Sam is not in a position to consent, his consent is not sought out, and he recovers way too quickly from past sexual assault.  The fact that everyone’s happy in this story is testament to it being a fantasy.  Enjoy the fantasy, but don’t tolerate this in reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the jembax!Sam story! Collab with http://isaisanisa.tumblr.com/ You can see art for the story at http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/105826195607/done-it-was-going-to-be-citrine-but-i-dunno-it
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of noncon and abuse. A trace of inappropriate sleep-touching. Unrealistic consent.
> 
> http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/109709906692/language-barrier
> 
> All credit goes to Wren and http://isaisanisa.tumblr.com/

The day was bright and mild, golden sunlight beaming down through the dense canopy as Gabriel and Castiel trecked down the jungle trail.

“Gorgeous!” Gabriel declared, beaming up at the glowing canopy. “Cas, how can you be staring at the dirt with a sight this nice just above your head?”

Castiel grunted, keeping his eyes on the trail in front of them. “A lot of species live close to the ground, brother.”

“Ants and snakes,” Gabriel scoffed, adjusting his backpack. He craned his neck back to watch a bird swoop far overhead. “All the pretty stuff is up here.”

“There are some very beautiful ants and snakes,” Castiel retorted hotly. “And not everything is about aesthetics. We’re here on a scientific exploration, and there is a wealth of knowledge among the smaller creatures.”

“You’re here on a scientific exploration. I’m just here to enjoy the natural beauty.”

Castiel grumbled to himself, pulling his eyes up from the trail to glance further ahead. He staggered to a stop in alarm, eyes wide, and Gabriel bumped into him.

“Geez, give a man some warning next time!” Gabriel snapped, peering around his brother. His eyes widened as well. “O-oh. Oh my.”

Curled up under a large fern, asleep on the side of the forest trail, was a completely naked young man. His brown hair was fallen over his face, shining in the dappled sun as he breathed softly, lashes shadowing his cheek. Just visible under the strands of hair, glinting in the forest light on the man’s forehead, was a glittering green stone, surrounded by ornate golden curls that spanned the man’s brow like a crown.  
“Talk about natural beauty,” Gabriel remarked, eyes shining. “I stand corrected, brother. There are things on the ground worth staring at.”

Ignoring his brother, Castiel approached the man cautiously, shifting his backpack. “What is he?” he whispered, careful not to speak too loudly.

“He’s gorgeous is what he is.” Gabriel followed with a grin as Castiel approached the sleeping man. “Mmm, look, there’s another jewel on his chest. Wonder where else they are.”

“Keep it in your pants, brother,” Castiel grunted in annoyance. He pulled his backpack off his shoulder and reached into it. “And do not get too close. We don’t know what this is, and it could be dangerous. There are a lot of dangerous things on this island, and I wouldn’t be surprised if some of them used beauty as a trap.”

“So you admit he’s beautiful?”

Castiel’s expression soured. “That is not my point.”

Gabriel’s grin broadened when Castiel pulled out a syringe. “Are we going to keep him?”

“For now.” Castiel flicked the side of the syringe. “I’d like to study him.”

Castiel approached the sleeping young man. He knelt down cautiously and gave the man a shot. The man’s breathing deepened and his body relaxed, but otherwise he didn’t move. Castiel put the syringe away.  
“Sedated,” he announced. “Help me carry him back to the camp.”

“Nah, let’s take a look at him first!” Gabriel knelt next to the man, grabbing his powerful shoulder rolling him over on his back. The man made a sleepy noise but didn’t respond, his limp body responding to Gabriel’s hands without resistance, flopping over. Gabriel ran his eyes down the man’s toned chest, his lean stomach, his muscled legs. “Mmm… ”

Castiel snorted in irritation and looked away, his cheeks flushing. “You’re incorrigible, brother.” He saw Gabriel reaching for the man’s groin and reared back. “What are you doing? We don’t even know what species he is!”

“Science,” Gabriel announced smugly, cupping the man’s soft cock. He lifted it, and a green jewel flashed just under the head. “There. Even his pretty dick’s all jewel’ed up. If this is a trap, the bait’s great.”  
Castiel’s face was red. “If you’re quite done – ”

“Mmm-hm.” Gabriel scooped up the man’s legs, lifting them.

“Gabriel!”

“I’m helping you pick him up,” Gabriel insisted, shuffling between the man’s legs and hooking one under each arm. The man let out a sleepy breath when his legs were spread and lifted. Gabriel’s gaze ran down the lean lines of the man’s thighs, to the place where his soft cock was resting against his belly, the jewel flashing. Legs lifted a little higher, and the man’s round ass spread just enough to expose him. Gabriel bit his lip.

“You’re not trying to help at all,” Castiel accused sharply, trying to grab the man’s long arms.

“Am so.” Gabriel cocked his head. “Well now, what’s this… ”

He ran his hand down the man’s thighs to his ass, grabbing the soft cheek and spreading it.

Castiel’s blush exploded across his face. “Gabriel, stop molesting the specimen!”

“Science, brother.” Gabriel cocked his head meaningfully between the man’s legs, grinning. “Come take a look.”

Still blushing, Castiel glared for a moment before dropping the man’s arms and kneeling behind his brother. Gabriel’s hand was cupping the man’s ass, exposing his tight, soft little hole. And just below it, another jewel.

“Knew it,” Gabriel declared smugly as Castiel’s face quietly cooked under the heat of his blush.

“Th-that’s something we’ll investigate later,” Castiel stammered, standing up quickly. “N-now stop pawing at him and help me carry him back to camp!”

Gabriel huffed. “Spoilsport.”

Castiel grabbed the man’s arms and Gabriel picked up his legs. It was slow going, hobbling up and down the jungle trails, and the man was easily heavier than either of them. But they didn’t lack for a good view.  
“Dibs on ‘investigating’ his ass,” Gabriel cut in at some point.

“Absolutely not,” Castiel replied dryly.

—-

The chirps and trills and buzzes of the jungle greeted Sam’s aching head as he woke up. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut against the dawn light just a little longer. He didn’t want to get up and start running again. He was so tired, his legs aching and covered in scrapes from the underbrush. Just five more minutes on this suspiciously warm, dry surface and then he –  
Wait.

Sam’s eyes snapped open, and the absolutely horrifying sight of a canvas pavilion tent greeted him. Sam tried not to hyperventilate. He found me. He caught me. I didn’t run fast or far enough. Sam tried to sit up, tensing in alarm when he realized his arms and legs were bound to the – bed, he was fucking tied to a bed. Sam’s heart hammered and he thought he might be sick. Oh god. Lucifer must be pissed at him for running away. And it looked like he wasn’t about to waste any time dishing out the punishment.

Lucifer loved to remind Sam of all the nasty things that would happen to him if he ever misbehaved. He loved to breathe threats against Sam’s neck when he had Sam bent over one of his expensive tables. The language of Lucifer’s household wasn’t what Sam used to speak at home, and he wasn’t fluent yet, but the hot vicious words Lucifer would bite into Sam’s skin needed no translation.  
There were footsteps outside, and Sam clutched at his rope bindings in fear. Would it be one of Lucifer’s security men, or Lucifer himself? Either way, it was no mystery why he’d been tied naked to a bed. At least Sam had been offered the small decency of a blanket thrown over his bare body, but he had a feeling it was about to be ripped away soon.

An unfamiliar face poked itself through the tent flap, handsome and scruffy-jawed and curious. The man blinked at Sam with golden eyes, then his face split into a friendly smile.

“Hey, he’s awake!”

The language wasn’t one that Sam recognized. He shifted nervously on the bed.

A second head poked through the door, a mess of coal-black hair, rapt and fascinated. “He is?”

Sam barely had a chance to blink before both men were in the tent and looming over him.

“He doesn’t seem aggressive.” The one with the dark hair and blue eyes was talking again. He leaned close and Sam flinched. “Can you understand me?”

Sam looked between the two of them uncertainly. They were both staring at him like they were waiting for him to respond. “ … Wh-where am I?” he tried, speaking the language of his Master’s household.  
The one with the golden eyes sighed. “Well, worth a try. It would have been nice to talk to him.”

As the men spoke, Sam tried to think. If these men couldn’t understand his words, they probably weren’t working for Lucifer. He hoped. But that didn’t mean they didn’t have their own plans for him.  
Sam’s thoughts were interrupted as the man with the blue eyes leaned over the bed. “H-hey,” Sam blurted, slipping back into his native language. “What are you doing?”

“Do you think these jewels are a part of him, Gabriel?” the man said. He reached for Sam’s face, and Sam flinched.

“Wh-whoa, stop that – ”

The man brushed his thumb over the sparkling green jewel on Sam’s forehead, and a warm wash of pleasure seeped through Sam’s body. Sam fought down a groan.  
“What are they made out of? Are they really stone, or flesh?”

“A-ah – ” Sam’s breath hitched as the man’s finger rubbed over the jewel again. The touch sent tingles of pleasure shooting down his spine. When the man scraped a fingernail thoughtfully over it, Sam’s eyes nearly rolled back. Oh god, he couldn’t fucking focus when someone was doing that.

The other man, the one with the gold hair and big smile, was leaning over the bed. “I don’t care what he is. He’s pretty.”

“Nnhh – ” Sam couldn’t hold back a gasp when the blue-eyed man’s other hand roamed to his chest, a thumb and forefinger locking firmly around the gem between his collarbones. “A-ah!”

The man pulled his hands back like he’d been burned. “Oh dear – I think I hurt him.”

The other man frowned. “Those jewels must be sensitive. Watch your hands, brother.”

Sam squirmed in his rope bindings and desperately prayed that the two men couldn’t see his erection through the thin blanket. When did it get so hot in here? “Nhhh… ”

The man with the blue eyes cocked his head and looked like he was about to speak when more footsteps approached outside. A moment later, a fresh young face was peering through the tent flap.

“Dr. Castiel, I need your help identifying an insect! Anna’s been stung and I’m concerned that – ” He stopped talking and stared with wide eyes at Sam. “Is… is that the one you found?”

The blue eyed man strode away from the bed, and Sam sighed in relief.

“Show me this insect, Samandriel. And don’t come into this tent without permission, we don’t know if this one is dangerous.”

The other man followed his partner towards the door of the tent. “I’m going to bring him some food. See if he’ll eat it.”

Then both men were gone, and Sam was alone in a big tent and tied to a bed, with a boner and absolutely no answers to his questions.

—-

A couple minutes passed and Sam’s erection had time to fade before the tent flap was thrown open again. Sam looked up, and the golden-eyed man smiled back, holding a huge platter and a glass of water.  
“Hey there, big guy. Don’t worry, just food.”

He lowered the plate as he approached, and Sam’s mouth watered. He could see fruit, cheese, bread, and slices of some kind of meat. Sam looked up at the man pleadingly. He was so hungry. Lucifer never fed him very well to begin with, and he hadn’t eaten since escaping.

The man sat down on the bed and set the water and food on a folding table. Sam gazed at the food longingly. Maybe that was the man’s lunch, and he wouldn’t get to have any. He might cry if that happened.  
The man tsked. “We can’t expect you to eat a meal lying down, now can we?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

Sam lurched in alarm, his whole body going rigid and the color draining out of his face. “Sh-shit, wait, please – ”

“Easy.” The man was leaning over the bed, holding the knife. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Sam was shaking, struggling to breathe. There was no way he could get away or defend himself if this man wanted to hurt him. Lucifer had never actually used a knife on Sam, but he’d threatened to. Lucifer loved to threaten things, love to fist a rough hand in Sam’s hair and viciously whisper all the ways he could hurt Sam, and Sam could never know which threats would be followed up on –

Cold, dull steel pressed against Sam’s wrist, sliding under the ropes and slicing them off. Sam blinked as the ropes were pulled away. The man continued, cutting free his other wrist before putting the knife away. Sam ducked his head and shyly rubbed the rope burn out of his skin. … So he wasn’t about to get cut up, apparently. The man was just freeing him from the ropes. He felt silly for panicking.  
A gentle hand brushed over Sam’s hair. Sam flinched, expecting a harsh grab, but the hand just stroked his head gently.

“There, like I said, Gabey’s not gonna hurt you.”

The voice was calming too. Sam blinked as the plate of food was set down on the bed next to him. He looked at his captor questioningly, and the man cocked his head towards the food with a gentle smile.  
“Go on, big guy, dig in.”

Sam sat up, cautiously, waiting to see if the man would shove him back down. He just kept smiling. Sam rubbed his arm nervously. Was he allowed to eat the food?

The man sighed and picked up a piece of fruit, offering it to Sam’s lips. Sam opened his mouth, and the fruit was placed inside. It was sweet and juicy and Sam chewed and swallowed right away, humming in appreciation.

“So you eat fruit. Not a carnivore.” Next the man picked up a slice of meat. “Let’s see if you’re a vegetarian.” This time he held the meat out to Sam’s hand, and Sam took it and ate it himself.

One slice at a time, Sam worked his way through the food, under the watchful gaze of the man with the golden eyes. When half the food and all the water was gone and the ache was finally leaving Sam’s belly, the man turned Sam’s chin gently towards him. As Sam watched, the man placed a hand against his own chest.

“Gabriel,” the man said.

Sam blinked. The man repeated the word, again touching his own chest.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said. “I don’t understand – ” He blinked when the man did it again. “Oh. That’s your name.” He pointed at the man. “Gabriel?” he tried.

Gabriel smiled charmingly and nodded. He pointed at the tent flap. “Castiel.”

Sam pursed his eyebrows. Did that mean “door?” “Outside?”

Gabriel thought, then put on a stern look and crossed his arms, scowling. “Castiel,” he repeated in a gravely voice.

Sam managed a little laugh. “Oh, is that the name of the other guy?”

“Wish I could tell what you were saying, big guy,” Gabriel said. He picked up a slice of cheese. “Let’s get some more food in you, you look like you need to eat a lot.”

Sam licked his lips eagerly and opened his mouth. Gabriel’s smile faded into a look of wonder, and he put the cheese back down. He gently held Sam’s chin, keeping his mouth open, thumb brushing his lower lip.  
“Oh damn, you’ve got one in there too. That’s just beautiful.”

Gabriel’s thumb pushed into Sam’s mouth, teasing over the tiny green jewel on his tongue. Sam’s eyes fluttered and his breath hitched. The soft, slick rub of Gabriel’s thumb over the jewel on his tongue felt good. And his belly was full and he felt almost safe for the first time in ages. Without thinking about it, he closed his mouth around Gabriel’s thumb and sucked, purring.

“ … Oooooh, I get it.” Gabriel was smiling, speaking softly as if afraid of spooking Sam. “Those jewels are little happy spots, aren’t they?”

His thumb rubbed slowly over the jewel on Sam’s tongue, and Sam shuddered in pleasure. He had no idea why these men kept touching his gemstones, but it was becoming really difficult to hide how it made him feel. How it made his knees wobbly, made him want to roll over let someone touch him, take him, do whatever they wanted so long as they made him come…

Gabriel’s thumb slipped out of Sam’s panting mouth, leaving a trail of saliva. He was staring at Sam like he couldn’t look away.

“That makes you feel nice, doesn’t it, baby?”

“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Sam slurred, eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

Gabriel crawled onto the bed, and Sam lurched in dazed alarm.

“Wh-whoa, there – ” He twisted against the ropes that still bound his ankles to the bed. He’d thought maybe these men weren’t interested in using him the way Lucifer used him, but now this one was crawling onto the bed and maybe he was wrong –

Gabriel chuckled and gently trailed his knuckles down Sam’s neck. “Easy, sugar. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Gabriel’s fingers danced across Sam’s collarbone to the base of his throat. Sam bit his lip and moaned when the man’s thumb rubbed over the gem stone there. Gabriel’s smile and touches were so gentle, nothing like the rough way Lucifer used to grab him. Sam was panting before long, relaxing into the gentle, flicking strokes of Gabriel’s fingers over the jewel on his chest.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Sam didn’t know what Gabriel was saying, but the awe in the man’s voice made his face heat.

“Quit l-looking at me like that,” Sam panted, staring up at Gabriel with hazy eyes. The pad of Gabriel’s thumb rubbed over the facets of the jewel and Sam moaned. “Oh god you’re g-good at that… ”

Gabriel gave a faint laugh. “No idea what you’re saying, honey.” He leaned in, wrapping one arm around Sam’s back and pulling him close. “Mmm, let’s give this a try… ”

“Uh, what are you – ” Sam’s eyes widened when Gabriel ducked his head and gave the jewel at his throat a soft kiss. “A-a-aaaah!”

“That sounds like approval,” Gabriel purred. He locked his lips around the stone and sucked.

Sam’s back arched, his hands fisting and shaking in the sheets, gasping and panting. “Oh g-g-god, you can’t just d-d-do that with no fucking warning – !”

Gabriel’s tongue swirled around the jewel, teasing the skin around it, following the curling lines of the gold filigree that traced Sam’s collarbones. Sam was nearly drooling, absolute putty in Gabriel’s hands.  
“Oh goooooood, d-don’t stop… ”

Gabriel finally moved away from the jewel, leaving it glistening, and kissed his way up Sam’s neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin. Sam tilted his head back eagerly, moaning with each press of Gabriel’s lips.  
“Nnnh, please – ”

Gabriel brushed Sam’s hair away from his ear, letting out a surprised breath against Sam’s neck.

“On your ears, too? You’re full of surprises, arent’cha, cutie?”

Gabriel sucked Sam’s earlobe into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the jewel there, and Sam’s jaw dropped in a moan.

“Oh fuck yes fuck yes fuck yes – ”

Gabriel pressed his body closer to Sam, tongue flicking the jewel on his ear, and Sam’s hips jerked in need. This was the part where Gabriel shoved his face down in the pillows and fucked him from behind, right? God, he hoped so.

“Mmmm…” Gabriel hummed in enjoyment, and Sam didn’t need a translation for that one.

“J-just use lube, ‘kay?” Sam panted. He could feel Gabriel’s hand sliding down his belly, fingers tickling over the sensitive skin, reaching under the sheets. “I-if you use lube you can go as rough as you like, I don’t even mind – ” Sam’s eyes snapped open and he gasped when Gabriel’s hand wrapped around his cock, slipping loose and teasing up the shaft. “Aaaaaah, Gabriel!”

Gabriel cupped the back of Sam’s head and pulled back to look in his eyes, breathless. He was straddling Sam’s legs, jerking him off with slow, light strokes.

“Holy shit that’s hot. Say my name again, baby.” He flicked his thumb under the flushed head of Sam’s cock, over the tiny jewel there, and Sam almost saw stars. “I’d be moaning yours if I knew it. Fucking gorgeous… ”

Gabriel pulled Sam up into a breathless kiss, his tongue slipping past Sam’s lips. Sam made an embarrassingly loud groan as Gabriel’s tongue stroked over the jewel in his mouth. Gabriel’s hand was still pumping his cock in sweet, firm strokes that felt so damn good he was going to –

“Mmmh –!” Sam muffled panicked shouts into Gabriel’s mouth as he came, his cock jumping and throbbing in the man’s hand, arching with each hot pulse. Gabriel’s teeth scraped over his tongue, and Sam almost blacked out, clinging to the bed sheets for dear life as Gabriel slowly licked him through it, slowing his strokes and finally pulling his hand away from Sam’s twitching, messy cock.

“Mmmm… ” Gabriel pulled back and smiled. “You know, I was almost expecting you to jizz glitter.”

Sam was still catching his breath. Gabriel was smiling at him like he’d just done something amazing, and it made Sam’s chest light up, warm and sweet and comforting. Gabriel’s smile was contagious, and Sam let out a breathless laugh. He pressed a hand against his chest.

“Sam.”

Gabriel’s smile faded to something softer, and he covered Sam’s hand with his own. “ … Sam?” he tried.

Sam nodded. Gabriel’s smile grew, bright and ecstatic.

“Sam! The cutie pie has a name!” He leaned in and gave Sam another kiss, quick and chaste, before standing up. “You’ve had a busy day, honeybuns. I’d better let you get some rest.” He stuck his tongue between his teeth thoughtfully as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bandana. “Here, let’s clean you up a bit… ”

Gabriel held out the bandana. Sam took it gingerly.

“Um. Thanks?” Sam tried. “Weird gift.”

Gabriel chuckled and pointed at the mess on Sam’s belly before making a rubbing motion.

“ … Oh. That makes sense.” Sam mopped up the cooling come on his stomach and held the bandana out to Gabriel by reflex. Gabriel laughed and took it before Sam could pull back in mortification.  
“For me? Aw, you shouldn’t have.”

“I think this language barrier is saving me a lot of embarrassment,” Sam grumbled to himself, rubbing a hand over his face.

Still chuckling, Gabriel pointed to the remaining food. “For Sam.”

Sam looked at the food, then at Gabriel. He nodded. “Okay, I get it. Food’s for me.” He pursed his eyebrows, looking at the obvious tent in Gabriel’s pants. “ … Are you really gonna leave, though? You didn’t… I mean… Don’t you want me to take care of that?”

Gabriel waved and turned towards the door. “Get some rest, Sam.”

He left, and Sam was alone in the tent with a plate of food and free hands. Sam glanced at the ropes still binding his feet. He could probably untie them now that his hands were free, but would he get in trouble? Probably. His new captors seemed nicer than Lucifer, he didn’t want to do anything to change that.

The food was beckoning. Tongue poking out of his mouth, Sam picked up the plate and set it down on his lap, picking up a piece of fruit.

—-

Gabriel whistled as he left Sam’s tent, walking through the camp. Sam. His pretty jeweled friend had a name. And a gorgeous body. Gabriel’s cock gave an impatient twitch in his pants, and Gabriel clenched his teeth and fought down a frustrated noise. He hadn’t wanted to upset Sam by moving too fast, but holy fuck on a sandwich he was hard. He could probably spend the rest of his life jerking off to memories of today.  
“Mr. Gabriel!”

Gabriel went rigid at the familiar voice. He turned around grudgingly as Samandriel ran up to him.

“Mr. Gabriel, we need to separate some samples and no one can get the centrifuge to work – ”

“Kiddo!” Gabriel called cheerfully, slinging his arm around the boy and pulling him close. “Samandriel, honey! Find absolutely anyone else to do this right now.”

Samandriel blinked up at him with those big wide eyes. “Huh?”

“I have a boner that could fell a tree,” Gabriel explained through gritted teeth, drumming his fingers against Samandriel’s shoulder. “And Castiel says I have to stop fucking the interns, so unfortunately you can’t be a solution to that problem.” He gave the intern a firm slap on the back. “I’m going to go take care of business and you are going to find anyone else to take care of your little centrifuge issue, okay?”  
With that, Gabriel walked off whistling, leaving Samandriel with a blush that looked like it was going to overtake his entire, skinny body.

—-

The sheets were thin, but the island air was warm, and Sam slept better than he’d slept in ages on the small cot. He woke up slowly, blinking to the familiar sight of smiling golden eyes.

“Hello, Sam!” said Gabriel.

Sam blinked. “ … Hello,” he tried.

Gabriel looked started. “Damn, you’re a clever one, aren’t you?” He gave a little wave. “That’s right, hello!”

Sam waved back awkwardly, managing a smile. “Hello, Gabriel. I guess I’m saying it right?”

Gabriel straightened up and picked up a plate of food from the table. “Didn’t mean to loom over you, honey, just wanted to bring you some food.” He smiled sheepishly. “You’re gorgeous when you’re asleep, y’know. Jaw-dropper. I needed to take it all in for a moment before leaving you be.”

Sam sat up on the bed. “Whoa, slow down. I learned one word, not your whole language.”

Gabriel offered him the plate, and Sam took it. Eggs and meat and more fruit. He picked up the fork and dug in.

—-

Castiel took down neat notes in his field journal as he strode crisply across the camp compound. He should have done this earlier, when they first found the man. The date, time, and nature of his discovery all had to be recorded quickly before the details could be forgotten.

It was clear the man wasn’t human, and he merited study. Castiel and his science team had explored enough corners of the world to find more than one prowling thing mimicking a harmless human shape, only to open a maw of needle teeth or shrug off bullets or melt metal with a touch. Thankfully, this jeweled creature didn’t seem hostile in any way. If anything, it seemed nervous and confused.  
Castiel snapped his journal shut and tucked the pencil into his pocket as he approached the tent. He opened the door flap to see Gabriel sitting on the man’s bed and watching him finish up a plate of food. The young man looked up.

“ … Hello, Castiel.”

Castiel balked in surprise. “ … Hello?” he managed at length, looking at Gabriel suspiciously.

“Cute and smart!” Gabriel praised, giving the man an adoring smile. He laughed at the look on Castiel’s face. “Relax, brother. He’s only learned three words, and ‘hello’ and ‘Castiel’ are two of them.”  
The jeweled young man was glancing between the two of them, his forehead furrowed in concern, a soft crease around the jewel there.

“ … Did I say it wrong?” he said.

Gabriel chuckled and ruffled the man’s hair. “He’s a quick study. I’m hoping to teach him more.”

Castiel sighed and closed the tent flap. “Being able to communicate with him would be wonderful, but I’d like to do some generic analysis first. If you could – ” Castiel blinked. “ … Did you untie his arms?”  
Gabriel frowned. “He’s not dangerous. And I don’t think he’s going to run. Judging by the way he eats, we’re giving him more hot meals than he’s had in a while.”  
Castiel looked at the jeweled man. The man blinked back at him, confused.

“ … I’m not in trouble am I?” he said, looking back at Gabriel with worry. “Your friend looks pissed. D-did I piss him off?”

“ … Very well,” Castiel sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Leave him untied. But you’re tracking him down if he runs off.”

Gabriel didn’t look pleased by the idea. “Fine,” he grunted, standing up.

The young man put his empty plate aside, his eyes glued to Gabriel. “H-hey, where are you going? Don’t leave me with the angry guy!”

Expression softening, Gabriel turned around to face the man. “Simmer down, hotshot. I’ll be back.” He ruffled the man’s hair again. “Hear me, Sam? I’ll be back.”

Castiel gave his brother a cool stare. “ … You gave him a name?”

Gabriel scowled. “I gave him nothing. It’s his name, he told me.” He left Sam’s bedside and stalked towards Castiel, locking eyes with him. “He’s sentient, brother. As much as you or me. He’s not some insect you can pin and dissect. Do your experiments, but don’t you dare hurt him.”

Castiel’s expression darkened. “I had no intention of hurting him, brother,” he said through his teeth. “And I’m not the one who was making sexual advances on him when he was unconscious.”

Gabriel pulled back. After a moment, he turned away from Castiel’s cold eyes.

“ … Just be gentle with him,” Gabriel murmured. He shouldered roughly past Castiel and exited the tent.

Castiel sighed and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Sam was looking at him nervously, clutching at his sheets.

“ … Fuck, please don’t be pissed with me. Whatever it is, I’m sorry.”

Castiel couldn’t understand what the man was saying, but he understood the fear in his words. He tried to put on a friendly smile, holding his hands up as he approached.

“Relax,” he said, as gently as he could. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I’m annoyed with my idiot brother, not you. You, I’m just I’m just very very curious about.”

Sam gazed up at him as he approached, still antsy. His fearful eyes were the same warm, mossy green of the gemstones on his body. Even Castiel had to admit he was gorgeous.

“ … Sam,” Castiel tried, gently resting his hand on Sam’s head and petting his hair like Gabriel had done. Sam finally managed a smile, though it was shaky.

“ … O-okay, so I’m not in trouble, I guess…?”

That seemed to have done the trick. Castiel knelt by the foot of the bed, his careful hands working at the ropes that bound Sam’s feet.

“My brother is right,” he admitted as he worked, teasing apart the knots. “You’re not going to run, are you? You seem happy here.”

Sam watched in wonder as the ropes fell away from his ankles. He stretched one foot at a time, then pulled his legs under the sheets and tucked them under himself, sitting up on his knees. He smiled, looking grateful.

“Th-thank you! Oh god, that feels so much better!”

Castiel had to smile at the joy on Sam’s face. He pulled out his field journal and sat at the foot of the bed, crossing his legs and facing Sam.

“Let’s take a look at you… ” He scribbled in his journal as he looked Sam over. “One on the forehead, one at the suprasternal notch… ” He leaned close, squinting, and Sam pursed his eyebrows. “They’re on your ears too, aren’t they?”

“What, is there something on my face?” Sam said. “I wish I knew what you were doing.”

Ignoring him, Castiel kept writing. “None on the lower legs or feet,” he noted. “None that I can see, anyway.” He leaned over Sam, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “What are they…?”

“I don’t know what you’re saying,” Sam said with a weary shrug. “I’m not even sure why you’re talking to me.”

Castiel reached out and rubbed his thumb over the stone on Sam’s forehead. Sam’s eyes widened and he gasped in response.

“A-a-ah, what the hell – ”

“It feels just like stone,” Castiel murmured. He scooted closer to Sam, brushing his finger across the gold filigree. “But it’s as warm as your skin. Is it connected to your nervous system?” He tapped his finger experimentally against the jewel and a shiver ran through Sam. “Can you feel that?”

“Oh g-g-god, what the everliving fuck are you – ” Sam made a frantic, breathy noise when Castiel rubbed the stone. “Oh god oh god – ”

Castiel pulled his hand back in concern. “ … You’re making an awful lot of noise,” he muttered in concern as Sam panted. “I’m not hurting you, am I? I’m doing my best to be gentle.”

“Sh-shit… ” Sam gave a little shudder, as if he could still feel Castiel touching him. He pulled up the sheets and bunched them on his lap, his cheeks pink. Castiel cocked his head and squinted.

“ … What’s wrong?” He reached out cautiously, placing his hand over Sam’s chest. The man’s heart was thumping quickly. “Your heart rate is elevated… ” Castiel pressed his hand against Sam’s forehead by reflex to check Sam’s temperature. His palm brushed against the jewel there, and Sam’s spine arched.

“A-ah!”

Castiel’s hand sprang back. “O-oh, I’m sorry – ”

Sam whined and his hips gave a little jerk, humping into the sheets that he was clutching hard against his hips. Something about that little motion and Sam’s moan clicked in Castiel’s head. His eyes widened and his cheeks heated.

“ … Ah.” He swallowed as Sam panted at him. “Th-the jewels. When they’re touched, that… ” He coughed and looked away, pulling out his journal and writing. “ … that… sexually stimulates you.”

“That f-feels so good,” Sam whimpered. “F-fuck, I’m g-gonna make a mess of your sheets if you keep doing that… ”

Sam was shaking all over, the sheets barely hiding an erection that Castiel couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed earlier. He became uncomfortably aware of how close he was to Sam on the bed, and stood up quickly.  
“Excellent job, Castiel,” he murmured to himself, hiding his red face in his journal. “You’ve aroused the specimen. Good work, very professional.”

Sam hunched up more, curling around the sheets in his lap. Something glinted between his shoulder blades, green and sparkling. Castiel craned his head, eyes widening as he got a look at the young man’s back.  
“Oh my goodness,” he breathed, hopping on the bed behind Sam and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to hold him in place. Running down Sam’s spine in a neat row were a dozen or more beautiful, warm green jewels. Before he could think better, Castiel trailed his fingers lightly down the line of gems, drawing a frantic moan from Sam.

“I’m very sorry – ” Castiel bit his lip and picked at the gold filigree, making Sam let out a pitiful whine. “I just – I’m very curious – ”

He locked his thumb and forefinger around a jewel and pushed, feeling it shift marginally against Sam’s vertebrae. So the jewels weren’t connected to his bones. That explained the ones on his ears. But how were they connected? What were they made out of? Were they silica-based, or carbon-based? Was this purely biological, or… something else? Castiel had seen a lot of strange things on his expeditions, not all of which he had scientific answers for yet.

Sam was nearly squirming on the bed, moaning each time Castiel touched him. It made Castiel’s face heat, but how else was he supposed to study this new organism? Sam was alive, breathing, and sentient. He couldn’t be studied in a lab the way a plant or fungus could. Castiel’s eyes followed the trail down Sam’s spine.

“Excuse me – ” He placed a firm and gentle hand on the back of Sam’s neck, urging him to bend forward. “I just want to see how far they go – ”

Sam leaned forward at the guidance of Castiel’s hand, panting as he did so. Castiel swallowed. The line of stones went all the way down Sam’s back, ending just above the round curves of Sam’s ass where it was tucked against his feet. But he could have sworn…

Castiel swallowed and placed his hands on Sam’s hips, pulling him firmly up onto his hands and knees. Sam made a startled noise.

“Oh g-god, oh f-fucking god – ”

Castiel bit his lip hard and tried to stay professional. There was a jewel right above the dip of Sam’s behind, and another in that soft-warm crease, just above his… Castiel’s breath hitched. So small and pink and… tight…

Any doubt about Sam’s physical state was erased now. Sam’s big cock was hanging between his legs, flushed and swollen, and it twitched when Castiel placed his hand on the small of Sam’s back. Another jewel sparkled under the head, glinting above a wet smear of precome.

“Y-you’re very aroused,” Castiel breathed. Hand shaking slightly, Castiel reached towards his specimen’s cock. “You… you really enjoy this… ”

He brushed his fingertip over the jewel on Sam’s dick. Sam’s back arched and he let out a shuddering moan.

“Oh my g-god, nnh, please!”

Castiel was nearly panting. He tore his eyes away from Sam’s cock, looking back at his ass. Fuck, that wasn’t helping things either.

… That little jewel, though. The one right above Sam’s tight, hot little hole. If he could feel behind it, maybe he could get a better sense of the structure. But he’d have to…

Castiel shot a guilty glance towards the tent door, but no one was coming. “Th-this is the only way to test this,” he said out loud, as though that would help. He slipped a finger into his mouth, getting it wet before sliding it back out. “I’ll be very gentle… ”

He pressed his slick finger against Sam’s hole. It was warm under his touch. Sam made a noise like a sob, spreading his legs invitingly.

“Oh g-god, y-yes, please, f-fuck me! I’ll be good, I promise, please – ” He cried out when Castiel’s finger started to push inside. “Aaaaaah, yes!”

Castiel’s heart was pounding. Sam’s hole clenched around him, hot and tight and willing… He slowly slid his finger in deeper, watching it disappear into Sam’s body, drinking in Sam’s moans.

“Nhhh, you’re teasing me, give me another… ”

Castiel pressed up with his finger experimentally, feeling out the back of the stone. Sam’s eyes flew open wide and he gasped.  
“O-o-oh –!”

Castiel pressed his thumb against the green surface of the stone, holding in in place while he carefully rubbed it through Sam’s body. Even though he kept his movements as slow and gentle as he could, Sam was gasping like he was about to pass out.

“Wh-what the f-f-f-f-uck are you even d-d-d-oing ohmygooooooooood – ”

“I’m very sorry,” Castiel mumbled, his face on fire. The stone felt conical on bottom, but he couldn’t figure out more than that –

Sam pushed his hips back with a sudden hungry groan, eating up Castiel’s finger to the knuckle. Castiel stared with a dropped jaw as Sam panted over his shoulder, his cock twitching.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it, you’re just – you’re teasing me so much, I need more – ”

Castiel swallowed, his mouth dry. “M-maybe you’ve got more stones on the inside?” he breathed faintly, twisting his finger and feeling around. Sam gasped and his toes curled.

“A-ah, yes yes – ”

“N-no, it seems not… ” Castiel panted, his hand wandering to his tight pants. “N-no stones in there. Nothing but soft… hot… ” He gave his cock a little squeeze through his pants. “T-tight… ”

He was pumping his finger in and out of Sam’s ass, bumping his thumb against the jewel at the base of it each time. Sam’s whole body was shaking, every powerful muscle tense on his back. Castiel leaned closer, panting.

“Y-you don’t have as much of the gold here – ” he noted breathlessly. “Barely any around the stone, not like your – ” He licked his lips. It was hard to focus. “Your collarbones or your face… ” He twisted his finger around, still feeling inside Sam’s body just in case he’d missed something. He used his free hand to spread Sam’s ass more, giving him a better view of that little jewel and the slick, pink squeeze of Sam’s hole around his finger. He leaned in until he was nearly breathing on it, brushing his thumb over the stone there.

“Oh god, oh god, I’m g-gonna come – ”

Castiel squinted and gave the stone a methodical, circular rub. Sam shouted and clenched hard around Castiel’s finger. Castiel pulled back at the sudden reaction, just in time to see Sam’s cock jumping and pulsing and shooting a wet load all over the thin sheets.

“O-oh – ” Castiel swallowed hard as Sam moaned and his cock pulsed again. “Oh my – sh-shit, that was not my plan – ”

“Oh god, that was so goooooood… ” Sam was breathing hard, shivery and happy. He hummed and pushed his hips back against Castiel’s hand again, making the man’s cock twitch. “Y’guys are both reeeeally good at that… ”

Sam’s ass looked so inviting, hot and relaxed and ready, presented at just the right hight for… Castiel’s cock throbbed and he bit his lip hard. He slid his finger out of Sam’s ass, taking in the view of it, placing his hands on Sam’s hips. It would be so easy to just… undo his pants… Sam was still shaky and breathless and pliant, he’d probably love it…

“ … Castiel?” Sam was looking over his shoulder, still hazy and breathless. “Sh-shit, you’re hard… nhhh, g-go on, m’ready… ”

Castiel tore his eyes away. He steeled himself and stood up, leaving Sam alone on the bed. He was behaving no better than Gabriel, molesting a helpless boy who was probably frightened of them.  
“I’m very sorry,” he said stiffly, crisply. He knew Sam couldn’t understand it, but he had to say the words. “I sh-shouldn’t have done that. You should be treated better, we’re responsible for your wellbeing.”  
Sam sat up, blinking at Castiel in confusion. “ … Are you going somewhere?”

Castiel cleared his throat and gently stroked Sam’s hair. He didn’t want the man to think he was in trouble. Sam melted into the touch, pushing up into it like a cat and humming contently. His smile soothed Castiel, and he gave Sam one of his own.

“ … Y-you don’t seem too upset,” he said hopefully.

“Mmmm. You guys are really good to me. You’re so gentle and you give me so much food and you make me feel nice.” Sam looked up at Castiel adoringly. “I gotta learn your language so I can thank you.”  
The warm, sleepy bliss on Sam’s face made Castiel’s heart do a little flip. He stroked Sam’s hair again.

“I’ll be back later to check on you,” he said gently. He picked up the come-soaked sheet with a cringe. “ … And bring you some new bedding.”

Sam’s brow furrowed as he watched Castiel fold the sheets. “Um, sorry about that. Couldn’t really help it. … Are you leaving?”

Castiel pulled his hand away and backed up, waving. “Goodbye, Sam.”

Sam perked up. He waved. “ … Goodbye, Castiel. Did I say that right?”

Castiel smiled. Sam beamed.

—-

Not making further sexual advances on the jeweled man was the right thing to do, Castiel told himself as he rubbed an exasperated hand through his dark hair and looked over his notes. He already felt bad about how much he and Gabriel had manhandled Sam since finding him.

… Even though Sam seemed to really like it…

Castiel’s cock twitched in his pants. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a stiff breath. He was alone in the small pavilion tent he shared with his brother, and Gabriel was out, so at least no one could see how painfully erect he was. He couldn’t stop thinking about the look of dazed pleasure on Sam’s face, the noises he made… if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine Sam crawling into his lap, soft breath against his neck… the eager little nudge of a cock against his belly, hard and sensitive and leaving a stain on his shirt… Sam’s low, eager voice against his lips, leaning in for a kiss and breathing “Castiel…”  
Castiel snapped upright in his chair, palms sweaty. This was getting out of hand. He couldn’t focus on the notes in front of him, couldn’t analyze the data when all he could see was big, gorgeous Sam sprawled naked on a bed with that trusting, hopeful little smile…

“Dr. Castiel?”

Castiel bit down a high-pitched noise and yanked his journal into his lap. “Yes? What is it now?” he choked out stiffly, turning in his chair to see Samandriel leaning through the flap of his tent.  
“Um… I was just checking if you needed me for anything, sir.”

Soft pink lips. Castiel violently shoved the thought away. Yes, he could use Samandriel’s help, because his stupid pervert mind was making him worthless as a data analyzer right now.  
“Yes,” Castiel replied, clearing his throat and trying not to sound as aroused as he was. He shuffled the papers on his fold-out desk. “I have the raw data from our soil samples here, if you could process them for me – ”

Samandriel was at his side in a heartbeat, taking the papers from his hand. “Of course, sir. You have a lot to do.”

“ … Yes, I do.” Castiel cleared his throat, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the intern. “Thank you, Samandriel.”

The boy clutched the papers to his chest, looking ready to defend the soil data with his life. “ … Is there anything else I can do for you, sir? You seem a little… stressed. Maybe a cup of coffee?”  
Castiel rubbed a hand over his face. Miles away from civilization and proper caffeinated beverages, instant coffee heated over a campfire was what the science team had right now. The taste might just be enough to kill his boner.

“Perhaps,” Castiel sighed, putting his journal on the desk. He rubbed a hand over his face. “Thank you, Samandriel. I’d love a cup of coffee.”

Samandriel didn’t respond. Castiel looked up at him with pursed eyebrows to see the boy staring down, his cheeks pink and his blue eyes wide. Castiel stiffened as he remembered the massive tent in his pants, now totally visible.

Samandriel swallowed. “ … D-Dr. Castiel, a-are you sure a cup of coffee is all you need – ?”

“Yes,” Castiel cut in quickly, trying to keep his eyes on Samandriel’s face without hyperventilating. “Just coffee.”

Samandriel chewed his lip uncertainly, a rub of white teeth over soft pink skin, and Castiel’s dick throbbed. “I – I’m here to help with anything you need, sir.”

“ … I will be fine,” Castiel managed slowly, not looking away from Samandriel’s lips. “I simply need to… blow off steam.”

Samandriel put the papers back on Castiel’s desk, giving them a little pat as if to reassure them he would be back. “Maybe I can, um, help?”

Castiel’s dick twitched in his pants. He knew Samandriel could see it and he didn’t even care anymore. He leaned back in his chair and leveled a cool stare at the intern, trying to figure out of Samandriel was just really bad at social cues or if he was actually…

The question was answered when Samandriel awkwardly got on his knees, placing a tentative hand on Castiel’s leg. Castiel’s breath caught and his hand was in the intern’s soft hair before he could think, pulling the young man’s face in. Samandriel’s little gasp sent another throb through his cock.

“I’m writing you that letter of recommendation with or without this,” Castiel panted quickly, needing to clarify.

Samandriel nodded, undoing Castiel’s pants. “Yeah, I know – I mean – it’s fine, Dr. Castiel – ”

“I’d appreciate you not telling anyone.”

“No, of course not!”

“Especially not my brother.” Castiel bit his lip and groaned as Samandriel pulled his flushed, throbbing cock out. “That smug idiot will never let me live this down if – ”

Samandriel’s soft, sweet mouth slid over Castiel’s cock, sucking with a hungry little whimper. Castiel gasped and his hand tightened in the intern’s hair, and he promptly forgot what he was trying to say.

—-

Sam woke up with a yawn, stretching in his bed. He felt great. He hoped Castiel and Gabriel kept him around for a long time, because it was wonderful here. He got all the food he needed and was feeling so rested. Even after his short time here – he’d been here less than a day, he was pretty sure – he felt like a new person. And most of the time, he had this little pavilion tent to himself, so he even had some sort of privacy. Lucifer had never given him any of that. It was a little surreal to have all of his needs cared for, and by strangers at that. People who couldn’t even speak to him properly, yet cared so much about him.  
Sam sat up and grunted in discomfort. … Well, almost all his needs were being cared for. That water Gabriel gave him was becoming a problem.

Speaking of which. There was more food and a glass of water on his table – a few slices of bread and cheese – and a short stack of folded up cloth. Sam slung his legs over the bed, curious. A blanket, maybe? Castiel had taken away his other one after he’d come all over it. Sam bit his lip at the memory and wondered if Castiel was going to come back. Or Gabriel. He… wouldn’t mind that at all.

… And maybe then he could find a way to ask if there was some place he could pee, because the corner of the tent would probably be rude.

Not something he could solve right now. Sam sat up and picked up the stacked cloth, shaking it out. Yep, new blanket. Something thumped to the canvas-covered ground. More cloth. Pursing his eyebrows, Sam leaned down and picked it up.

Pants.

Sam looked around the tent, half expecting someone to come take them away. Pants for him? Was he supposed to put them on? The blanket was for him, why not? Sam stepped into the pants, pulling them on, his face breaking into a smile.

“Aaaaaaah, clothes!” He wiggled his toes happily as he adjusted the white linen around his waist, pulling the cord and tying it off. “Oh hell I’ve missed clothes.” A little tight, a little short, but perfect all the same. Lucifer would rarely give Sam clothes, and only so he could rip them off, and they were always revealing even when they were on. But these covered him. Beaming, Sam turned around, trying to look himself over. Pants.

Footsteps passed by outside and Sam stiffened. But the person passed, leaving Sam safely with his pants. He bit his thumb nervously. Everyone he’d met so far had been really nice. Maybe he could take a step outside and… ask where the bathroom was?

Maybe it was the pants giving him confidence, or maybe it was just that he really had to pee. Sam set his jaw and marched towards the tent flap, opening it cautiously and leaning outside.

A sprawling camp stretched around him, a huddle of canvas tents and fire pits in the sandy soil. Sam could hear waves. It looked like Castiel and Gabriel and whoever else was with them had camped on the beach, near the edge of the jungle. That explained the palm trees overhead. Sam took a deep breath of clean, salty air, letting it out with a happy sigh. No hunger, no sore feet, and no Lucifer. He hadn’t felt this good in a really long time.

Someone squeaked. Sam spun in alarm to see a small, redheaded young woman staring at him in amazement and clutching a clipboard to her chest. Her pretty face broke into a huge smile.

“Oh – oh you’re the one everyone’s talking about! The man with the jewels!” She rushed up to him and Sam almost ran back into his tent in panic. “Oh my god you’re beautiful! What are you?”

“I-I have no idea what you’re saying – ” Sam held up his hands. “Please, I just want to find the bathroom.”

“Oh, you poor thing, you don’t speak this language, do you?”

The girl looked sympathetic. Sam relaxed a little. At least he wasn’t in trouble for wearing the pants or leaving his tent. He danced uncomfortably from foot to foot. He really didn’t want to have to mime needing to pee.

“I need – fuck – ” Sam rubbed his arm. “Could you just conveniently lead me to the bathrooms and then leave?”

“What’s wrong? You look uncomfortable. Are you hungry?”

“God dammit… ” Sam stared at the sky, chewing his lip and trying to think. “Castiel? Gabriel? Are they around?”

The girl blinked in surprise. Then that same fascinated smile spread across her face.

“You’re learning words! You’ll be able to talk to us! Do you know any other words? Why do you want to see Dr. Castiel or Dr. Gabriel?”

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Sam rubbed a hand over his face, whining and pressing his legs together. “This isn’t working… ”

The girl gasped. “Oooooooh, you need to pee!” She made a hand gesture that made Sam’s face go red. “Peeing?”

Sam nodded miserably. “Peeing,” he tried, mortified. Great. His fifth word in this language was probably something about urination.

“Did the professors really not show you where to pee? Wow. I wish I could say I was surprised.” The girl backed up, beckoning for him to follow. “Come on, let me show you the outhouse, you poor thing. Interns have to do everything around here… ”

Sam groaned in relief and followed gratefully.

—-

Gabriel whistled as he walked across camp, doodling in his field journal. He’d just seen a bird fly overhead, all green and gold, and he wanted to draw it while the image was fresh in his mind. He barely looked where his feet were taking him, and almost bumped into his brother.

“Gabriel!” Castiel grabbed his brother’s shoulders urgently and Gabriel nearly dropped his field journal as he flailed in alarm. “Have you seen Sam?”

“Fuck shit – !” Gabriel grasped his brother’s bare forearm. “Easy, Cassie! I gave him some food a little while ago, but he was asleep. Why?”

“He’s not in his tent!” Castiel looked panicked. “I left him untied and now he’s gone!”

Gabriel’s heart sunk. He pushed Castiel away with a sigh. “ … I’m not chasing him down like game, brother, I don’t care what we agreed on. If he wanted to leave, you’ve gotta let him go.”

“I’m not worried about our research!” Castiel snarled. “I don’t think he’s indigenous to the area! If his kind doesn’t naturally live here, then the jungle isn’t safe for him!”

Gabriel’s scowl vanished. Sam, alone in the jungle with no food and no weapons. “ … He can’t have gotten far. We’ll send out people to – ”

Gabriel didn’t get through his sentence, because about two hundred pounds of muscle came tearing across the the camp and launched into Castiel’s arms. Gabriel’s jaw opened and closed as a laughing Sam squeezed Castiel until he was wheezing.

“I have pants! I don’t have to pee anymore! Literally everything about this place is perfect!”

“Sam, what are you – ” Castiel’s words were muffled and his eyes flew open wide as Sam pulled him into a deep kiss. Gabriel chuckled, crossing his arms and watching.

“Well. Guess he didn’t go too far.”

Castiel gasped for air as Sam pulled back from his mouth and finally let him go, beaming. Gabriel snickered again.

“ … And it looks like you’ve gotten friendly with him, brother. What happened to all your cold science?”

Sam turned, and before Gabriel knew what was happening, he was being nearly lifted off his feet in a fierce hug and pulled into a hot, passionate kiss. He purred into the kiss and slid a hand up Sam’s bare back, careful not to bump his fingers against the jewels.

“What are you doing?” Castiel spluttered.

Gabriel hummed contently and broke the kiss, beaming up at Sam. “Hey, he started it,” he replied with a shrug.

“I’m sorry I left my tent. Oh man. I feel so much better.” Sam was babbling again, still holding Gabriel close. “Sorry for kind of attacking you like that, I just really like it here and you both make me so happy – ”  
“Slow down, champ.” Gabriel pressed his hands against Sam’s bare chest, still snickering. He cast a glance at his red-faced brother. “I think if we go any further my bro’s gonna have a heart attack.”

Sam followed Gabriel’s eyes, turning to face Castiel. He cleared his throat and stepped away from Gabriel.

“Um, sorry. You look kind of pissed. I just assumed the pants were for me and I left the tent because. Um.” Sam rolled his eyes nervously. He coughed once and said, “ … Peeing.”

Castiel blinked. Gabriel hissed sheepishly and hugged his journal to his chest.

“ … Right,” Castiel mumbled, looking anywhere but Sam. “That was… a lapse in our care of him.”

“On the bright side, he’s picking up the language really fast?” Gabriel offered weakly.

Castiel cleared his throat again and gestured to Sam. “Come on, let’s go back to the tent. I’d like to run some more analysis.”

“You want me to come with you? Is that what you’re saying?” Sam blinked, then followed. “Sure.”

Gabriel hesitated, then jogged after the two. He sidled up next to his brother.

“ … You were hurt,” he remarked.

Castiel gave him a suspicious look. “I know that tone of voice. What’s your angle, brother?”

“When you thought Sam had run away, I saw the look in your eyes. It hurt you to think that he’d want to leave us.” Gabriel smiled. “You’ve got feelings for him, little brother.”

Castiel stiffened. “We don’t even know what species he is!”

“Get your head out of his genome, Cas,” Gabriel bit out. “I’m talking about his heart and soul, and he’s just like us in every way that matters. And you – ” He gave Castiel a meaningful look. “ – are falling for him.”  
Castiel didn’t answer, turning his red face away.

“ … Me too,” Gabriel confessed with a quiet smile. When Castiel stopped in his tracks, Gabriel turned away sharply and flipped open his journal with a hum. He tapped his pencil against his mouth as he wandered off into the camp, leaving his stunned brother next to a confused Sam.

… What color had the wings been? Gold. He was pretty sure. Gabriel scribbled a note next to his drawing of the bird that had flown overhead.

—-

Sam followed Castiel back to the tent, thinking. Something had clearly just gone down between his two caretakers. Castiel wouldn’t look at him, and the man’s face was red.

“ … Um, I’m sorry about kissing you,” Sam tried. He fidgeted. “ … Even though it felt really, really nice. I just… I’m so happy here, and you make me feel really, well, safe, and I’ve got a lot of feelings about you and… wow, I’m really glad you don’t know what I’m saying because it’s coming out awful.”

Castiel heaved a sigh and finally met Sam’s eyes. “I hope you don’t think I’m upset with you. You’ve done nothing wrong. You can wander the camp as you please. I’m just…” He sighed again, looking sad. “Nevermind. It doesn’t matter.”

Castiel’s tone worried Sam. He bit his lip as he followed. Castiel opened the flap of the tent and Sam walked in sheepishly.

“ … I’m not supposed to leave the tent, am I?” Sam asked, rubbing his arm.

Castiel followed into the tent with a sigh, shifting the bag on his shoulder. “If you could just have a seat… ” Castiel placed a gentle hand on the small of Sam’s back and guided him to the bed. “There are some samples I can take that won’t harm you. It would be nice to look at what you’re made of under a microscope.”

Sam followed the guidance of Castiel’s hand until he was at the bed, then sat down on it. His cheeks heated and he drummed his fingers on the mattress. “Um. Should I take my pants off? Is that where this is going?”

“Firstly… ” Castiel reached into his bag and pulled out a comb. He sat on the bed next to Sam and leaned close, lifting the comb to Sam’s hair. “This should be an easy sample to collect… ”  
Sam blinked as Castiel gently dragged the comb through his hair. The comb stopped at the first pull of a knot. Castiel worked it out gently, his careful hands teasing at the knot until it was loose and the comb slid through Sam’s hair smoothly.

“Mmmmm… ” Sam closed his eyes and hummed as Castiel stroked the comb through his hair again. “Thanks, it was getting kinda messy… ”

“ … There we go.” Castiel pulled back, holding a strand of Sam’s hair. He pulled a small glass vial out of his bag and pushed the hair inside before corking it. He looked up at Sam and scraped his thumb over the comb uncertainly. “ … But… it probably wouldn’t hurt to brush out the rest of your hair… ”

Sam smiled as the man returned to combing him, tilting his head to give Castiel better access. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes. He’d only been on the run from Lucifer for a day when Castiel and Gabriel found him, but it was a day of running through underbrush and getting stuck in brambles and slipping in mud. It was a relief to at least have his hair neatened up.

… And it felt so nice to have someone do it for him like this, gentle and careful. He relaxed into Castiel’s touches, slowing his breathing and smiling.

“ … This feels really nice,” Sam murmured, pressing into Castiel’s hand. He blinked his eyes open when Castiel pulled away. The man was rummaging through his bag, pink-cheeked.

“R-right, that’s more than enough hair samples.” He pulled something out, a short stick with a wad of cotton on the end. “If you could just… ”

Castiel held Sam’s jaw, gently but firmly, and a little noise escaped Sam when his mouth was coaxed open.

“A-ah… ”

Castiel swallowed, his blue eyes going wider. “You… you have one on your tongue.” He slipped his thumb into Sam’s mouth, gripping his jaw and opening it wider. “O-ohmygod. There’s another one back there.”  
Sam’s cock was stirring in his pants. He wasn’t sure what Castiel was doing, but the desire on the man’s face was plain, and the gentle authority of his hand felt…

Castiel seemed to gather himself abruptly, clearing his throat and lifting the cotton swab. “Hold still, this won’t hurt.”

He gently rubbed the swab against the inside of Sam’s cheek, then let go of Sam’s jaw and dropped the swab in its own little glass vial. Sam pursed his eyebrows, swirling his tongue around his mouth and poking the place Castiel had swabbed.

“Are you taking… scientific samples from me?”

“ … I wonder… ” Castiel pulled out another swab. “Perhaps this will be enlightening… I’m very sorry for this… ”

He rubbed the soft cotton tip of the swab against the jewel at the pit of Sam’s throat. Sam blinked.

“ … I don’t think you’re going to get epidermal cells off of that, Castiel.”

“Interesting.” Castiel pulled the swab back, dropping it in a glass vial. “That didn’t stimulate you, did it?” He stared at Sam’s bare chest for a moment, clearly thinking. “I’d… better control for variables… ”  
He reached towards Sam’s chest. Sam’s breath hitched when the man’s thumb gently brushed over the stone there.

“A-ah… ” Another little pulse went to Sam’s cock. He shivered when the calloused pad of Castiel’s thumb swirled around the gem. “O-oh yes… ”

Castiel pulled his hand back quickly. “I-I see. So the only thing that works is – ” He coughed. “ … someone’s touch.”

“Y-you don’t have to stop,” Sam assured him breathlessly.

“Or is it a temperature thing?” Castiel rubbed a hand over his chin, scraping against the stubble. “I don’t have anything warm that isn’t my body to test this with.”

“Really, any time you feel like – ” Sam swallowed as Castiel leaned over him suddenly, towards his chest. “O-oh, that’s – good – ”

Castiel stopped with his lips an inch away from the jewel on Sam’s chest. Really nice lips. Sam bit his tongue. They were so close he could almost feel the warm, smooth brush of Castiel’s mouth against his skin, against the gold on his collarbones, kissing his jewel and throwing sparks through his body…

Instead of doing any of that, Castiel just exhaled, a puff of warm air that fogged on the gemstone. Sam nearly swallowed his tongue.

“Oh. God.”

Castiel straightened up and Sam groaned in frustration.

“You seemed aroused by that, but… ” Castiel looked sheepish. “It’s possible that’s entirely… psychological. I will need a better way to test this.”

“If you stop I’m gonna cry,” Sam said weakly.

“I will have to run more tests.” Castiel seemed to be talking to himself, rummaging through his bag. “I will need to eliminate temperature as a variable. But this may indicate a… supernatural component to your jewels.” He sighed. “ … Which means yet another massive breakthrough that none of my colleagues will believe is real.”

Sam’s hips squirmed on the bed. “I-I wish I could tell if you wanted to fuck me or not, because this weird erotic sample-taking is confusing as shit… ”

Castiel’s eyes wandered over Sam’s body, clinical, curious. Sam squirmed again when that assessing gaze fell between his legs.

“F-fuck, please… ”

“ … You are… erect again.” Castiel bit his lip – full, soft lip – and Sam’s breath caught. “I suppose… as long as the opportunity has arisen, I might as well take… one more sample… ”

Castiel gently found the cord that held Sam’s pants up and started undoing it. Sam groaned. His heart was pounding. He couldn’t get over the way Castiel’s hands moved, so deliberate and concise, efficient little motions that had his pants undone and sliding down his hips before he could realize it –

“Aah, Castiel – ”

Castiel dragged Sam’s pants down, revealing the dark line of hair that ran down from his navel, revealing the first veiny inch of his hard cock… It sprang free, flopping against Sam’s tense belly, firm and flushed. Castiel’s eyes were locked on it with the fixation of a predator, and Sam forgot to breathe.

“I-I think this will… suffice… ” Castiel pulled a cotton swab out of his bag and leaned over Sam. “You’re… oh dear. You’re – you’re definitely w-wet enough for this.”

Castiel pressed the cotton swab against the slit of Sam’s cock, soaking up the precome there, and Sam’s cock bobbed against it. Sam bit his lip and grabbed handfuls of the blanket.

“Sh-sh-shit, whythefuckisthathot – ”

Castiel pulled the cotton swab back, but didn’t drop it into the vial. He was looking at Sam so intensely that Sam shuddered.

“G-god, there’s no excuse for that expression if you’re not gonna fuck me!” Sam stammered.

“You – you seem like you really want – ” Castiel placed his hand on Sam’s chest, eyes still locked on him, leaning closer. “I’ve barely touched you at all. You’re… very very sensitive.”

Sam’s cock throbbed. Castiel’s fingertips pressed against his chest, five soft points of pressure, and Sam bit down a gasp.

“Oh g-god, please touch me – ”

Not breaking eye contact, Castiel trailed his fingertips down Sam’s chest, over the ripples of his abdominal muscles, almost touching…

“Th-this is unprofessional,” Castiel spilled out, breathless. His hand brushed against Sam’s cock, trailing down the arcing side of it. “I… really shouldn’t… ”

Sam pushed his hips up with a whine. Castiel sucked in a sharp breath and pressed his palm down against Sam’s cock.

“You like that?”

His voice was lower than usual, a darker tone that sent a shudder through Sam’s body. “O-oh my fucking god – ”

Castiel’s hand wrapped around Sam’s cock, one finger at a time. His thumb rubbed in a slow, teasing roll around the jewel under the flushed head, and Sam’s head spun.

“Oh sh-shit fuck yes – ”

Castiel leaned in with a sudden growl, breathing against Sam’s neck. “Sam,” he groaned, low and hungry.

Sam’s hips bucked up into his hand. “Oh my g-god – ”

Castiel was panting, hot against Sam’s neck. His teeth found Sam’s ear, scraping over the jewel there, and Sam’s spine arched.

“A-a-ah, Castiel – !”

“That’s some pretty good science you’re doing there, brother,” came a dry voice.

Castiel flailed back from Sam with a yelp, nearly falling off the bed. Sam’s head snapped around. Gabriel was standing just inside the tent, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised.

—-

Gabriel wished he had a picture of his brother’s face right now. Hell, he wished he had an oil painting. He’d hang it on his wall. Castiel’s mouth kept opening and closing, but no words were coming out, and his cheeks looked hot enough to fry an egg on.

Gabriel chuckled and stepped over to the bed. “Getting some good ol’ qualitative data there, Cassie baby?”

“I – I was just – ” Castiel sprang off the bed like it had burned him. “I-I’ll have you know I was gathering non-damaging samples!” he snapped hotly, but from the guilty look on his face, not even he was expecting Gabriel to buy it.

Gabriel laughed, sitting on the bed next to a flushed but worried Sam. … A Sam with his clean linen pants all caught around his legs and his cock lying against his thigh. Damn. Gabriel turned his attention back to his brother before he could get distracted.

“Didn’t realize you needed a sample of that bodily fluid, brother.” He smirked. “You’re gonna have to work a little harder to get any.”

“I wasn’t – ”

Gabriel stroked his hand gently up Sam’s thigh, and Castiel’s mouth snapped shut. Sam let out a soft moan of approval, spreading his legs as much as he could with the pants on.

“Sh-shit, are you b-both going to… ” He sucked in a gasp when Gabriel’s fingertips danced over his cock. “A-aah, yes, please…”

Gabriel bit his tongue thoughtfully and gave Sam’s cock a slow, light, dragging stroke, watching the pleasure on Sam’s face. His eyes snapped up to his brother’s. Castiel was watching like he couldn’t look away, both hands clutching at his supply bag.

“ … If it’s his happy juice you want a sample of, leave the dirty work to me,” Gabriel offered with a smile. He slid his hand all the way off Sam’s cock, fondling his balls, rolling them gently. “For science, right?”  
He slipped his hand lower, pressing two fingers into the hot press of Sam’s ass, rubbing against the jewel there. Sam jolted and let out a shuddering gasp.

“A-a-ah, yes, r-right there!”

Castiel opened and closed his mouth. Gabriel’s heart was thumping, and he knew he was definitely pushing the boundaries of sibling protocol, but…

Was he protective of Sam? Yeah. Did he get a tiny bit jealous just now, seeing his brother fondling that gorgeous body? Maybe. Was he letting all of that go to his head and manifest in some weird claiming ritual that involved jerking Sam off in front of his brother? … Evidently.

Gabriel dipped his finger up, teasing at the hot, tight squeeze of Sam’s hole before slipping down again and stroking the jewel. He was expecting his brother to leave in a flustered huff, or, more likely, tell him to get out of the tent and stop groping their specimen. But Castiel just swallowed and murmured:

“ … A semen sample would be… very helpful, actually.”

Gabriel held eye contact, still rubbing the smooth, warm jewel just below Sam’s hot hole. Sam was gasping on the bed, rolling his hips up into Gabriel’s hand, his cock twitching. Gabriel dragged his hand back up to Sam’s cock, stroking it sooooo slow, making Sam writhe. Castiel wasn’t leaving. He was… just standing there and watching…

… Watching his brother jerk off another man.

Was this some kind of challenge? Was Castiel seeing if Gabriel would cave, and leave him to his research? Gabriel pursed his lips. As if. Castiel couldn’t out-fluster him. Gabriel had never been shy about sex, and he wasn’t about to start feeling shame now. Locking eyes with his brother, Gabriel slipped his fingers into Sam’s pants and tugged them further down his legs.

Sam caught on quickly. “Oh, you want those off? N-no problem, damn, just don’t stop that thing with your hand.”

Sam pulled his legs away from Gabriel and rolled onto his side, tugging the pants off one leg at a time. His big, pretty cock rolled against the sheets, and Gabriel’s mouth watered. He cheerfully flopped down on the bed, splaying a big hand over Sam’s hip and holding him in place.

“No sense in wasting time,” he said sharply, his golden eyes flicking up to his brother’s flushed face. “He’ll get off faster if he’s in my mouth.”

Sam was staring down the length of his body at Gabriel in open wonder. “H-holy fucking shit, shit shit shit you look so hot like that – ”

Castiel swallowed. Gingerly, as though his body had forgotten how to move properly, he sat down on the bed next to Sam’s head. “ … Then I will wait. If, as you say, it won’t take long.”

… Shit. Cas wasn’t supposed to call him on it. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, then blinked when a gentle hand touched his hair, giving him a shaky stroke. Sam was flush-faced and breathless, rhythmically petting Gabriel’s hair.

“Sh-shit, you r-really don’t have to do that, but fuck, if you could just… nnhhhh, I w-want your mouth… ”

Gabriel smiled at Sam, wrapping his hand around the man’s cock. His brother could stay or leave or jerk off in the corner, he didn’t care. He was here for Sam. He leaned in and gave the tip of Sam’s cock a gentle kiss.

Sam’s cock twitched and he bit his flushed lip. “Nhhh, yes!”

“So pretty.” Gabriel moved his lips down and kissed the jewel. “Pretty boy.”

Sam tossed his head back and gasped. “Yes!”

Castiel made a thin noise, immediately coughing as if to cover it up. Gabriel ignored it and dragged his tongue slowly up the underside of Sam’s cock, taking care to swirl it around the jewel. Sam curled up around Gabriel’s head, clutching at his golden hair and gasping, and Gabriel grinned against the man’s thick cock.

—-

Castiel could feel a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face. Shit. He should have left. He shouldn’t have touched Sam to begin with. He should have told his idiot brother to leave him to his work.  
But none of those things happened, and now he was sitting here on a bed next to a gasping, shaking Sam while his stupid, cocky, smirking big brother slowly dragged his tongue up the man’s cock.

He was watching his brother suck someone off.

Half his brain was horrified, but the other half was preoccupied with the fact that he was also watching Sam get sucked off. Sam was making noises that would haunt Castiel’s dreams, whimpers and sighs and sharp gasps and beautiful moans, his face melting in pleasure whenever Gabriel’s lips or tongue touched the jewel on his cock. Gabriel. Your fucking brother. Castiel hoped he wasn’t going to hell for the fact that his pants were tight, really tight.

“Mmmm… ” Gabriel kissed Sam’s slit. “He’s not as pent up as I was expecting. You haven’t been milking him dry, little brother, have you?”

Castiel swallowed. “O-of course not, don’t be crude – ”

Gabriel chuckled against Sam’s cock, locking eyes with his brother. “I don’t think I believe you, Cassie.” Slowly, he sunk his mouth down onto Sam’s cock, humming around it, and Sam’s hips bucked into his mouth.  
“Oh jesus fuck christ yes yes yes – ”

This shouldn’t be hot. Castiel tried not to audibly pant as he watched his brother’s mouth slide up and down Sam’s cock, watched Sam’s strong body shake against the bed. Sam’s hand slipped off of Gabriel’s hair and found Castiel’s thigh, holding it, Sam’s breath against his leg. Castiel nearly choked.

Sam was staring up at him with hazy eyes, nuzzling into Castiel’s lap, tentatively tugging at his pants. “G-god, you’re both so hot, m’gonna fucking die… ”

Castiel’s hand snapped to Sam’s hair like a magnet, pulling him in until that warm breath was puffing against his hard-on. Sam groaned.

“Y-y-yes, oh god – ”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow skeptically, Sam’s cock still in his mouth, and Castiel scowled right back. Oh, like Gabriel could berate him for this now.

Sam’s eager hands undid Castiel’s pants, fumbling and needy. Shit. Gabriel was right there goddamn sucking another man off and Castiel was seriously considering letting that same man blow him.  
“Is this okay?” Sam sounded breathy, nervous. “Can I, fuck, can I please suck you off? Want you in my mouth so damn badly… ”

Sam had such a pleading look, licking his lips, hesitating in front of Castiel’s open pants. He dragged his teeth over one plump lip. Fuck. Castiel groaned and slipped his cock out of his pants, nervously yanking Sam’s face up against it before his brother could see. Sam let out a long, grateful moan and slurped his tongue up the side of Castiel’s cock, and Castiel forgot about his brother watching.

“Oh fuuuuuuck yes – ”

Sam’s mouth closed around him, hot and hungry and sucking, pretty head bobbing in his lap, and Castiel’s head spun. He made the mistake of looking down Sam’s body – huge, muscled, gorgeous body, those toned shoulders slightly twisted so Sam could sink his mouth down in Castiel’s lap, lean lines of his body curled on his side – and made eye contact with his smirking brother.

Fuck everything. It wasn’t incest if they weren’t actually touching each other, right?

—-

Gabriel wasn’t about to say he’d never had freaky sex before, but a threesome with his brother was definitely new territory. He could hear how muffled Sam’s groans were, could tell it was because his brother’s cock was stuffing the man’s mouth. Sam sounded… fuck, hungry. Like he’d been starving for a dick, like he was gonna savor it and devour it and feast for hours. The noises went straight to Gabriel’s dick in a way that his brother probably shouldn’t be involved in.

… And yet, that’s definitely what was happening. Maybe he ought to be disgusted by it, but he’d never found sex disgusting, and having his brother involved wasn’t changing that. The look of flustered pleasure on Castiel’s face was just kinda… titillating. The way it normally was when Gabriel made a partner look like that. Was that in spite of Castiel being his brother? … Or because of it?

It was a theory that merited study, in any case. But not right now. Right now, he had a big horny man to play with.

Gabriel slipped his mouth off of Sam’s cock, giving the tip one more kiss. He sat up and pushed on Sam’s hip, urging him to roll face-down. When he had coaxed Sam into position, he grabbed that soft ass and spread the cheeks – hot damn, tight little hole and that naughty little jewel – leaning in close –

“Mmmmmhf!” Sam pulled his mouth off of Castiel’s dick with a gasp as Gabriel’s tongue swiped over his hole. “Oh fuck, please, yes!”

Gabriel snickered and teased his tongue around the soft skin. He was gonna build up to another slow, wet lick, gently teasing a little deeper inside (he was fuckin’ good at this), but Castiel chose that moment to growl and drag Sam’s gasping mouth back onto his cock, drawing a choked, submissive moan from the man.

And that kinda tripped up Gabriel’s composure. Instead of licking out Sam’s cute little hole, he sat there between the man’s legs with a dropped jaw while Sam groaned and shivered and got his face slowly fucked. Sam’s head was bobbing in Castiel’s lap, the man’s hand fisted in his hair, Sam’s legs spread and showing off the teasing glisten of his licked hole. His big cock was caught under his body, but his balls were resting against the sheets, and damn, those babies ought to be worshipped for hours. It wasn’t until Sam rolled his hips pleadingly that Gabriel snapped back to attention. He gave Sam’s ass a gentle squeeze before leaning in and breathing against his hole.

Sam’s whole body jerked and he moaned for more. A smile crept onto Gabriel’s face as he teased his tongue over Sam’s hole, a wet, gentle lap. Sam moaned, his hands shaking on Castiel’s thighs, pretty head buried in the man’s lap. Gabriel closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around the jewel, alternating between lapping at the warm stone and Sam’s tight, pink hole. Sam made gorgeous noises, pushing his hips up against Gabriel’s face, trying to grind onto his tongue. Gabriel chuckled.

“Easy, sweetheart.” He pulled back and slipped two fingers into his mouth, getting them wet. “Greedy, aren’tcha?”

The first finger slid in easy, and Sam muffled a moan around Castiel’s cock. Castiel’s breath hitched in response and a thin noise escaped him. A fucking hot noise.

That kinda settled it. Either because of their relation or in spite of it, yeah, Gabriel was definitely getting off on arousing his brother.

—-

Sam was in heaven.

Castiel was cupping his head, shaky and firm and careful and needy all at once, guiding him up and down, feeding Sam his cock. Sam couldn’t stop moaning around it. The thick, plump head slipped against the jewel on his tongue, bumped against the one at the back of his throat each time he swallowed it down. And Castiel’s hands were so gentle, touching his hair, stroking the shell of his ear, treating him like something to be treasured. It made Sam feel safe and warm and relaxed, made him hum around the cock in his mouth.

And Gabriel. Fuck. He was kneeling between Sam’s spread legs, probably hard as a rock, fingering him slowly. And he kept murmuring things, sweet words that Sam couldn’t understand, but he didn’t need to because he could hear the affection and arousal in Gabriel’s voice. He was holding Sam’s ass open with one firm hand, one finger easing in and out of him, so slow and gentle Sam almost sobbed. He wanted a cock, big and thick, filling him up so deep and taking him, but he also didn’t want this deliciously slow fingering to stop.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. That feels nice, doesn’t it? Beautiful boy.”

“G-Gabriel, stop – nnhh – s-stop talking to him, it’s – awkward!”

“Nothing awkward about complimenting a lover. He is beautiful, isn’t he?”

Sam pushed his hips back with an eager purr when he felt a second finger nudging at his hole. They both slipped in, sinking to the knuckle, and he panted through his nose.

“ … H-he… o-of course he’s beautiful… ”

“So go on, little brother. Tell him that.”

A third finger, slick, gentle, pushing slowly into him. Sam rolled his hips back, onto the fingers, groaning at the stretch. Gabriel chuckled.

“And eager, too. Damn, that’s… such a tight little hole… Y-you want something a little bigger, baby?”

“Nhh, G-Gabriel, you can’t possibly – !”

“R-relax, baby bro. You wanted that sample, right?”

The fingers slipped out, and Sam whined, pushing his hips up. He choked out a stuttering whine when he felt hungry hands grab his hips.

“Oh damn, should be illegal for someone to look like that – ”

“Gabriel, god, you’re not really going to – I’m right here, for fuck’s sake!”

“Y-you’ve got your dick down his throat, you’re in no position to throw stones!”

There was a shuffling noise, and Sam tried to spread his legs wider. Please let that be Gabriel taking his cock out, getting ready to squeeze it inside…

“What – what the hell is that, Gabriel?”

“It’s a little thing called lube, you prude. I’m not gonna go in dry like some douchebag.”

“Wh-why on earth do you have lube with you?”

“Why don’t you? People should always carry lube.”

Something warm and smooth and slick bumped against Sam’s hole. Gabriel let out a little groan, slipping the head of his cock teasingly over Sam’s hole, dragging it down to Sam’s balls before sliding it up again, bumping it over the jewel and making sparks shoot up Sam’s spine. From the little throbs and jerks, Sam could tell Gabriel was stroking himself, and the thought made him shudder. Gabriel jerking off, the wet slit of his cock pressed against Sam’s ass.

“F-for fuck’s sake, brother, d-do you have to – ”

“Nnhh, easy, Cas, it’s called… aah, foreplay… ”

“I can – I c-can see all of that, you know – ”

“You should never push in right away. Gotta tease first… ” Gabriel’s cock gave a taunting nudge at Sam’s ass, nearly breaching him, before swirling in a slow circle. “Mmmmh… A little taste before the main course.”  
Gabriel’s cock pushed against the jewel above Sam’s hole, then slipped past it. The rest of the shaft followed in a slow thrust, dragging against the dip of his ass, until Gabriel’s hips bumped against Sam’s. Sam could feel the rough fabric of Gabriel’s pants against his bare skin, the heat of his cock. As Gabriel drew back slowly, the head of his cock teasing around Sam’s hole again, Sam whined in frustration. He tried to push his hips back, sink down onto Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel tsked, placing a firm hand on Sam’s back to halt his motion. His warm palm pressed against the jewels on Sam’s spine.

“There we go. Needy, arentcha? Let’s give you what you want… ”

Pressure against Sam’s ass, first a teasing nudge, then a firmer push. Sam relaxed against it eagerly, letting the tip of Gabriel’s cock ease inside, starting to stretch him…

“Nnnh, you feel nice, sweetheart… ”

The head slipped past the tight clench of Sam’s hole, nestling inside him. Sam’s mouth slipped off of Castiel’s cock with a gasp.

“Aaaaaah, yes, f-fucking finally – ”

Gabriel hummed, tracing his thumbs around Sam’s stretched hole. Instead of pushing deeper, he pulled back out of him with a little chuckle, wet cock nestled against Sam’s hole.

Sam buried his face in Castiel’s lap and snarled under his breath. “Oh god jesus fuck, you sadist, just pound me already, gonna lose my fucking mind – ”

“Gabriel.” Castiel sounded breathless, impatient.

Gabriel’s cock nudged at Sam’s hole again, pushing, easily slipping inside and making Sam’s dick throb. “Yes, dearest brother?”

“J-just…. nhh… ”

Gabriel kneaded Sam’s ass slowly, in turn pushing it together around his cock and spreading it so he could watch himself stuffing Sam. He eased in just an inch, then began dragging back out again. Sam panted against Castiel’s dick.

“F-fuck, Gabriel, just… ”

“Use your words, brother.”

Castiel’s hand slipped between his legs, grabbing his flushed cock and rubbing it against Sam’s cheek with a whine. “J-just give it to him already!”

“I am giving it to him.” Gabriel pulled back until the head of his cock slipped out, resting against Sam’s slick, hungry hole for a moment before pushing back in. “I’m just making sure he likes it.”

“You’re torturing him is what you’re doing,” Castiel spilled out breathlessly. He was tugging his cock faster now, gently tangling his hand in Sam’s hair. He pressed the head of his cock against Sam’s lips, easing it into his mouth, and Sam swallowed it down eagerly. He couldn’t stand this, Gabriel was going so slow, just shallow dips into his hole before slipping out again. “G-god, please, just give it to him harder.”

Gabriel hips jerked and he groaned, and Sam wondered what Castiel had said to him. “I-if you insist, brother.”

With firm hands on his hips, Sam was dragged backwards onto Gabriel’s cock. He gasped, Castiel’s dick slipping out of his mouth, as inch after inch pushed into him. Finally, Gabriel’s hips bumped against Sam’s ass, buried to the hilt and throbbing inside him.

“Y-yes!” Sam chewed his lip and groaned as Gabriel kneaded his ass. “Oh my g-g-god, f-feels so good… ”

Gabriel gave a slow thrust, hips bumping against Sam’s ass, and Sam’s cock throbbed. He couldn’t hold back a desperate whimper when he felt Castiel’s firm hand grab his hair.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck – ” Sam gasped as Gabriel settled into a slow rhythm, fucking him deep and lazy, hands firm on his hips. “Oh my god you guys are better when you’re together –  
”  
“G-Gabriel – ”

“Nnh – what’s wrong, little brother? Jealous?” Gabriel gave Sam’s ass a gentle pat, dragging his cock out a little further before pushing it back in deep. “You should be. His ass feels… mmmmmh, sooooo good.”  
Gabriel’s voice was heavy with lust, but there was a teasing lilt to it as well. Sam grabbed handfuls of the sheets and groaned into them. He wondered if Gabriel and Castiel were lovers. It sure would make sense, the way they were acting. Which meant… they wanted him to get in on that. Fuck, they might want to share him like this all the time. Maybe they’d want him to watch while they did things together.

A vivid image flashed through Sam’s mind, Castiel gasping and doubling up around Gabriel’s head as the man sucked him off. Sam groaned into the sheets again, pushing back against Gabriel’s thrusts. They were probably so hot together, Castiel’s hands tangling in Gabriel’s long hair as he was pulled up for a kiss, beautiful lips all over each other…

“He sounds hungry, Cassie. Mmmh, you gonna give him something to suck on or what?”

“ … Oh fuck… ”

Castiel’s hand tightened in Sam’s hair, urging him up onto his elbows. Castiel’s cock was hanging out of his pants, flushed and slick, inches from his lips. Sam moaned and his mouth dropped open invitingly. Castiel pushed in with a whine, hot cock slipping over the jewel on Sam’s tongue and making Sam’s eyes roll back.

“Oh god – he’s, a-ah – h-he really likes this – ”

Gabriel was thrusting into him faster now, a steady thump thump thump of hips against Sam’s ass, rough fabric against his bare skin. Sam’s cock was jumping and pulsing with each deep plunge of Gabriel’s cock in his ass, each thrust Castiel made into his mouth. He tried to fight the feeling down; didn’t want to come yet. Ideally, he’d like this to go on for the rest of the day, maybe the rest of the week. Strong, careful hands holding him in place while he was slowly fucked from both ends, a big thick cock stuffed in his ass and another in his mouth, both doing their best to get balls-deep in him.

“Lookin’ kinda flushed there, brother. You’re not losing your cool, are you?”

“G-Gabriel, shut up – ”

“Was that a little stammer in your voice? Oh my, Cassie baby.”

“Sh-shut up shut up – ”

“You’re gonna blow your fuse, aren’t you? Right down his nice hot throat.”

Castiel’s hands both clenched in Sam’s hair, his hips stuttering, sharp thrusts into Sam’s mouth. “Gabriel, for the l-love of god – ”

“Can’t – nnh – blame you, brother. That hot, sweet mouth must feel so niiiiiiice. All warm and wet and hungry.”

“Sh-sh-shut up – !”

Castiel pushed down Sam’s throat, deep as he could, pulling Sam’s face up against his navel. Sam gulped his fat cock down eagerly. He swallowed around the juicy head, rubbing his tongue against the shaft, so big and thick and buried in him –

“Come on, brother, come down his throat.”

“GabrielshitfuckFUCK – ”

Sam swallowed hungrily at the first hot pulse of come. He grabbed Castiel’s hip, keeping the man buried in his throat and swallowing his load in hot gulps while Castiel had what seemed to be a meltdown above him.

“Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodfuck – !”

“Tsk. Language, brother.”

Sam exhaled in satisfaction as he slid his mouth off of Castiel’s cock, sucking come off the slit. Castiel gasped and his cock pulsed, another hot squirt against Sam’s tongue.

“Oh my god sh-shut up – ”

Gabriel chuckled, still pumping into Sam’s ass as Sam licked Castiel’s cock clean. Sam groaned against the wet shaft and let it slip away from his lips, looking up at Castiel’s face to see if he’d done well. Castiel’s blue eyes were wide and his face was flushed pink. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and brushed his hand over Sam’s cheek. Sam smiled through his panting.

“S-so you liked it, huh?” he panted.

“You still want that sample, brother?”

Castiel’s gaze snapped back up, presumably making eye contact with Gabriel over Sam’s naked body. “U-uh – ”

“Let’s see… ” Gabriel dragged his cock out, each slick inch pulling out of Sam’s ass until even the head slipped out. Sam gave a soft snarl against the sheets, pushing his hips back.

“N-no, you fucker, keep going – ”

Gabriel laughed, thumbing at Sam’s fucked hole. “Sam, Sam, easy. If you come all over the sheets, then we won’t get any samples. We’ll have had mind-blowing sex for nothing.” He grabbed Sam’s hips. “Roll over, babe.”

Sam grunted and let Gabriel roll him onto his back. Sam panted up at the man, his cock leaking against his belly, legs spread wide. Fuck, Gabriel was too damn attractive with his pretty golden eyes and that smirk. Sam swallowed. He could see Gabriel’s cock hanging out of his pants, slick from fucking him…

Biting his lip eagerly, Gabriel hoisted one of Sam’s legs up against his chest. He guided his cock down and plunged back into Sam’s body. Sam grabbed handfuls of the sheets, gasping, his cock jumping as Gabriel thrust.

“Aaaah, yes, yes, Gabriel – ”

“Make yourself useful, brother.” Gabriel was panting through his words, pumping into Sam’s ass hard and deep. “I think he needs a lil’ more touching.”

“I – ” Castiel sounded like he couldn’t breathe. “O-oh my – ”

Gabriel groaned, biting his lip hard and panting. “C-come on, baby brother, get him off before I c-come in him!”

“ – R-right – ”

There was shuffling outside of Sam’s vision. Sam gulped when Castiel leaned over him, glass vial in hand.

“Wh-whatcha gonna do with that?” Sam stammered, swallowing down a moan as Gabriel’s hips pressed against his, cock buried deep. “Oh my god… ”

Castiel bit his lip and reached over Sam’s tense body, gingerly grabbing his cock. Sam covered his face with a groan when the cool glass of the vial was pressed against the slit of his cock.

“Holy living fuck what are you doing – !?” Sam’s words choked off as Castiel’s free hand gave his cock a stroke, making him clench around Gabriel’s thrusting dick. “Nhhh, oh my god… ”

—-

Castiel didn’t think he’d ever been so invested in staring down a cock before. He tried to soak in every detail, the arch of the shaft, the little quiver in it, the veins and the flushed pink head, the precome dripping from the slit.

Because if he didn’t focus on Sam’s dick, his eyes were going to wander between Sam’s spread legs. And then he’d be staring at his brother’s cock, watching the last three inches pump into Sam’s ass with each deep thrust.

Oh god.

Castiel wasn’t even going to touch the subject of how hard he came with Gabriel’s teasing voice in his ears. He’d deal with that later, when he was less busy and more drunk. Right now, he had a big, beautiful man to jerk off.

… His life had gotten way too complicated in the past twenty four hours.

Sam was whimpering and gasping under Gabriel’s thrusts, his cock jumping in Castiel’s hand. Castiel bit his lip and brushed his thumb over the jewel, his free hand keeping the glass vial held in place.  
“Come on, Sam… ” He murmured as he stroked. “That’s it… ”

Sam wrapped his big legs around Gabriel with a whine, dragging him in deep and pulling a startled grunt from Gabriel.

“Oh god, yes yes yes yes yes – ”

“Cas, come on,” Gabriel urged breathlessly. His face was flushed, hair falling in his eyes as he fucked into Sam. “Get creative!”

Castiel glanced up at him. “Look, I only have two hands and I need to hold the glass in place – ”

Castiel’s words choked off when Gabriel grabbed his dark hair roughly. He went rigid, and his spent cock gave a little twitch. For a moment, neither of them moved, Gabriel’s hand shaking slightly in Castiel’s hair, pulling just hard enough for a flicker of pain. Castiel couldn’t look away. Then, breathlessly, Gabriel pushed Castiel’s head down, towards Sam’s flushed cock.

“C-come on… ” Gabriel’s voice was thin, like he was afraid to break the spell.

Castiel chewed his lip, his breath steaming against Sam’s cock. He looked up at his brother, stuck out his tongue, and gave the jewel on Sam’s cock a slow, warm lick.

“Aa-aaaaaah!” Sam bucked up into it. “Ohgodplease you’re gonna make me come – ”

Gabriel’s fist tightened in Castiel’s hair and he pushed, holding his brother’s mouth against Sam’s dick. Castiel mouthed over the jewel, licking and sucking, swirling his tongue around it. Sam thrashed against the bed as he was fucked and tongued. Castiel could feel Sam’s cock throbbing against his lips each time Gabriel bottomed out, hips bumping against Sam’s ass and rocking him against the bed.

“Yes yes yes yes yes YES – ”

Sam shouted and his cock throbbed against Castiel’s tongue, shooting a creamy pulse into the vial that nearly filled the small vessel in one go. Castiel groaned and pulled the vial away, sealing his lips over Sam’s cock as it pulsed again. Sam gasped unintelligibly and his back arched.

“Ohmyfuckinggod – ”

Gabriel pulled on Castiel’s hair, dragging him onto Sam’s cock as it throbbed again. A hungry, desperate noise escaped Castiel and he swallowed the next mouthful, letting Gabriel drag him further down, taking Sam into his throat. His brother’s hand tightened in his hair.

“Oh god, Cassie – ”

Castiel felt his brother’s orgasm in the way Gabriel’s hand shook in his hair. He could hear Gabriel’s sharp gasp, Sam’s groan, and he knew Sam could feel Gabriel pulsing inside him and spilling a hot, sticky load –  
Gabriel let out a long, satisfied groan and let his hand slip out of Castiel’s hair. Castiel slipped his mouth off of Sam’s cock and sat up quickly, his face on fire. His cock was starting to get hard again. He rushed to put it away as Gabriel huffed out a loud breath.

“Whew! That was amazing!” Gabriel gave Sam’s belly an affectionate rub. “How you doing there, champ?”

Sam was staring up at the low ceiling of the tent with a dizzy smile. “Le’s do this all the time, guys. You’re – you’re really great.”

“I have samples to process,” Castiel announced loudly. Sam and Gabriel both looked at him, and he swallowed. He lifted the vial of semen and gave it a nervous little shake. “ … Samples. Um. I’ll be in my tent.”  
Before Gabriel could make one stupid remark, Castiel hopped off the bed and grabbed his bag and dashed out of the tent.

Bright sunlight and crisp ocean air greeted him, washing off the heat of sex. All Castiel wanted to do was heave a deep sigh and go do his research on the samples, but the salty air wasn’t the only thing greeting him. Gathered in a semi-circle around the tent, staring at him like he was on fire, were half a dozen wide-eyed interns.

For several, agonizing moments, no one moved. The interns stared at Castiel like startled rabbits and Castiel blinked back at them. The first noise was the faint scritch of someone’s pencil over paper.  
Castiel found his voice suddenly, jabbing an accusing finger in the direction of the noise. “Do not put this in your notes!”

The interns scattered with a chorus of “sorry! sorry!” and dispersed through the camp. Castiel was left alone with a glass vial of jizz and more mortification than he’d ever felt in his life.

—-

It was a nice day out, Gabriel thought as he lay on the small bed, spooned next to a purring Sam. Hell, the weather was pretty much always nice around here, with the exception of occasional torrential downpours. Today was a good day to jump in some crisp, refreshing water and take a bath.

And frankly, he and Sam both reeked of sex and sweat.

It took a little coaxing to get Sam to stop cuddling long enough to get out of bed. Once Gabriel got Sam back into his pants (that seemed to positively thrill him), he led Sam out of the tent.  
There was a spring not far away from camp that people had been using to bathe in. As Gabriel led his big companion through the camp and then through the jungle, Sam craned his head back as if trying to take in everything. Sam let out a noise of excitement suddenly and nudged Gabriel, pointing at something overhead.

Gabriel craned his head back and grinned as a bird flew overhead. He pointed up at it and looked at Sam. “Bird.”

The delight on Sam’s face quickly turned into focus. “Bird?”

“Bird.” Gabriel nodded. “Yeah.” As they walked, he pointed to the nearest tree. “Tree.”

By the time they reached the clear, crystal pool, dappled in sunlight and flanked by mossy boulders, Sam had picked up a dozen words. He ate them up like candy, repeating them whenever he saw a chance.  
“Water,” Sam said excitedly as he was led to the pool.

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, you’re really picking this stuff up.” He started unbuttoning his shirt. “All right, champ, lesson’s over. Strip.”

Sam’s forehead furrowed in confusion as Gabriel undid his shirt. He cocked his head. “ … Strip?”

Gabriel chewed his lip eagerly. He undid the last button and slowly pulled his white canvas shirt off one shoulder. “Strip.”

Sam’s pupils had dilated. He watched as Gabriel slid the shirt off his other shoulder and draped it over a low tree branch. When Gabriel’s hands wandered to his belt, pulling it open with a quick tug, Sam’s breath caught.

Gabriel smirked as he slowly shimmied out of his pants. “Sam, strip.”

Sam’s grin was half scholarly excitement and half… other excitement. He tugged his pants down his hips until they dropped to the floor. “Strip,” he announced with a smug gesture at his body.  
“Oh baby, please tell me you’ve got a translation kink,” Gabriel snickered. “No wonder you like my brother. You’re both nerds.” He kicked his pants away and climbed in the pool, humming as the cool, refreshing water closed over his legs.

Sam hesitated for a moment, then followed. He sunk down in the pool until the water touched his chest, then bit his lip and cornered Gabriel against the rocks.

Gabriel smiled back. “Eager little cutie.”

Sam tapped one finger against Gabriel’s lips and made a gesture with his other hand like a talking mouth, looking at him questioningly.

“Oh, you wanna know how to say that?” Gabriel pressed two fingers against Sam’s mouth. “Mouth.”

“Mouth,” Sam repeated, nipping his lip.

“Okay, let’s try this… ” Gabriel made the same “talking” motion with his hand and spoke slowly. “How do you say, ‘mouth?’”

Sam’s excitement dissolved into confusion. “Okay, you lost me.”

Gabriel cocked his head and made the talking motion again. “How do you say… ?”

Sam rubbed a hand over his chin thoughtfully. “That’s a phrase, not a word. What phrase are you trying to teach me?” When Gabriel made the hand motion again, Sam’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Are you teaching me how to ask for new words?” He pointed at the water. “How do you say…?”

Gabriel smiled. “Water.”

Sam beamed. “Oh fuck yes, that’s gonna make things way easier.” He pressed a finger against Gabriel’s nose. “How do you say…?”

“Nose,” Gabriel chuckled. He tipped his head up and kissed Sam’s finger.

Sam tangled his hand through Gabriel’s hair. “How do you say…?”

“Hair,” Gabriel replied. He grunted in surprise as Sam leaned in.

Sam’s breath was warm against Gabriel’s lips. “How do you say…?”

Gabriel groaned as Sam’s lips pressed against his. Sam cupped his face tenderly, sucking lightly on his lower lip before pulling back.

“K-kiss,” Gabriel managed.

Sam licked his lips. “Kiss,” he repeated, leaning in and kissing Gabriel’s jaw. Gabriel groaned.

“Y-you really like learning, huh?”

Sam pulled back with a chuckle. “This is great. I’m gonna learn all your body parts and then I’m gonna ask to touch ‘em.” He grabbed Gabriel’s hips and pulled him away from the stone edge of the pool, pressing their naked bodies together. Gabriel groaned as Sam kissed his neck. Sam was hard again, he could feel it against his own cock.

“Kiss,” Sam said again, giving Gabriel’s neck a soft bite.

Gabriel groaned, wrapping his arms around Sam’s broad back, tickling his fingers over the gemstones and making Sam shudder. “That was, nhh, more of a nip, hotshot… keep going… ”

Sam leaned up to catch Gabriel’s lips again, and his back thumped against the far wall of the small pool. Gabriel’s legs were spread over Sam’s hips, their cocks pressed together, and he gave a small hump and a groan.

“Aaaah, yes… ”

Sam pulled back. “Yes?”

Gabriel huffed a breath and tried to focus. “Yes,” he said, smiling and nodding and giving Sam two thumbs-up. “No.” He shook his head, frowning and pointing his thumbs down.

Sam didn’t respond, looking at Gabriel thoughtfully.

Gabriel chewed his lip and reached between their bodies. “Lemme teach you some more words you’ll like – ”

“No,” Sam blurted.

Gabriel froze, his smile vanishing. “ … I-I’m sorry, sugar. Did I do something wrong?”

Sam’s face lit up. “Wow, you just – listened to that! I mean, I didn’t think you wouldn’t, but – ” He laughed and grabbed Gabriel’s ass, pulling him close and giving him a quick kiss. “Yes!”

Gabriel bit down a groan as Sam’s cock ground against his under the cool water. “Nhhh, okay, I-I’m a little confused now… Horny, but confused – ”

Sam was still beaming. He gave Gabriel’s ass a squeeze under the water. “How do you say…?”

“R-righty, then, I guess we’re continuing the lesson.” Gabriel groaned and rocked his hips down. “A-ass. That’s an ass.”

“Ass.” Sam reached between their bodies, slipping his hand over Gabriel’s dick. He didn’t even need to ask that time.

“Dick,” Gabriel groaned. Sam’s hand slipped over it, and he made a low noise. “Mmmh, baby, that’s it… ”

“Cock,” Sam said, grinning at him.

Gabriel gave a little thrust into Sam’s hand. “Oh, s’that your word for it, baby?” He reached down and found Sam’s dick. “Cock?”

Sam’s grin broadened. “Damn, it’s hot to hear you say that.” He squeezed Gabriel’s ass again, fingers slipping into the hot crack. “I gotta teach you how to say ‘blow me.’”

Gabriel groaned when Sam’s thick finger brushed over his hole. “Nhhh, fuck… ”  
“Fuck?” Sam repeated.

Gabriel reached back and grabbed Sam’s wrist, pushing his hips back against it. “Yeah,” he panted as the tip of Sam’s finger pressed into his hole. “Fuck.”

—-

Castiel needed to get away from camp for a while. The interns kept giving him funny looks and he hadn’t been able to actually process the semen sample without getting too flustered to have steady hands. He finally had to pass it off to an intern, and worse, he had to tell them what it was.

A bath was what he needed. Some time away from camp, some time to unwind and wash off all the… sex groat.

Towel in hand, Castiel sighed as he walked through the jungle towards the pool. Birds were calling, some animal hooting in the distance, and the sun was shining down through the leaves. It was a beautiful day out. Castiel took a deep breath of damp, clean forest air. Maybe all of this would be easier to handle when he was clean.

Gabriel’s laugh ringing through the jungle nearly made him squeak. When the laugh was followed by a splash and some gibberish from Sam, Castiel groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. Great. The spring was occupied.

… No. He’d come here to take a fucking bath, and that’s what he was going to do. Steeling himself, Castiel marched through the undergrowth towards the spring.

Gabriel was leaning against one of the boulders, submerged to his neck, eyes closed blissfully. Sam was flung over one of the rocks with his ass just barely out of the water, examining a tiny flower. He looked up and beamed when he saw Castiel approaching.

“Hello, Castiel!”

Castiel shuffled his towel awkwardly as Gabriel looked at him. “ … Hello, Sam.”

Gabriel sat up with a grunt, reaching his arms up and stretching. “Gonna join us, little brother?”

“ … Yes,” Castiel replied stiffly, tossing his towel over the tree branch where Gabriel and Sam’s clothes were hung up. He started unbuttoning his shirt. “Don’t look.”

Gabriel gave him a dry look. “ … Really, brother?”

“Don’t look!” Castiel repeated hotly.

Gabriel sighed. “Fine, fine. Prissy pants.” He turned his head away and stared off into the trees as Castiel tugged his shirt off.

Sam was doing no such favors. He leaned on a mossy boulder, chin in his hands, watching with a smile as Castiel undid his belt. “Strip, Castiel,” he ordered.

Castiel flinched. “G-Gabriel’s been teaching you too many words.”

Sam just smiled. Castiel huffed and pulled his pants down. He checked to make sure Gabriel wasn’t looking, then gave Sam a little smile in return.

He climbed into the water quickly and immediately found himself cornered against the wall by a beaming Sam.

“Can I look yet?” Gabriel complained.

Castiel grunted in surprise as Sam gave him a quick kiss. “S-sure.”

Sam gave Gabriel a thoughtful look. Then he looked back at Castiel. “Sam, Castiel,” he said. “Yes.” He pointed at Gabriel. “Gabriel, Sam. Yes.”

Castiel pursed his eyebrows. “I don’t follow.”

“Gabriel, Castiel.” Sam cocked his head. “Yes?”

Castiel flailed. “No! Not yes! Definitely not!”

“Brothers!” Gabriel added quickly, his face going pink. “Um, no fucking!”

Sam’s shoulders slumped. He tapped his knuckles together shyly. “ … Gabriel, Sam, Castiel,” he tried. “Yes?”

Castiel’s face heated. Gabriel cleared his throat awkwardly and rubbed a hand through his hair.

“ … Yes?” Gabriel ventured with a crooked smile at Castiel.

Castiel sighed. He looked up at Sam. “ … Yes.”

Sam’s face lit up and he pulled Castiel into another kiss. Gabriel chuckled at the sight, and the mood over the pool seemed to relax.

Castiel didn’t know how or why, but he knew “yes” had been the right answer.


End file.
